Refrigerated cabinets are generally provided for the convenience of customers who require ready access to cold beverages for immediate consumption. Outside of regular business hours, it is sometimes desirable to restrict access to such cabinets in order to dissuade pilfering and yet it is problematic to find suitable locking means which are not awkward to use, which may readily be installed in the field, and which are aesthetically pleasing.
An object of this invention is to provide a lock mechanism which may readily be installed on a refrigerated cabinet without any structural modifications to the door and cabinet assembly and which is intended to dissuade pilfering.